


Role Reversal

by Morbid_Attractions



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Attractions/pseuds/Morbid_Attractions
Summary: Danny convinces Michael to try bottoming. While being hesitant to let his guard down, Michael doesn't want to disappoint his partner.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers
Kudos: 53





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Although Michael chooses not to speak he will sign a simple word or two if he needs to get a point across.  
> (This goes for all my works involving him.)

Before the Entity called him, Danny was known for being pretty versatile in the bedroom. He'd been with men, women, and those in between and off the binary. However, since he started staying with Michael in Haddonfield, his role had defaulted to a bottom. It didn't really bother him much. Although Danny was muscular and of average height, Michael was still taller and intimidating, he also loved to be in charge. So as long as Danny was able to cum, he didn't exactly care which role he was in. Tonight, however, he was looking to spice things up a bit.

He made his way down the stairs to the living room. Michael sat on the couch, mindlessly watching television.

Danny stood in front of the other man, a sly smirk on his lips.

“I was thinking we could try something new tonight.” He said, running his fingers through Michael’s hair. 

Michael looked up at him, curious about whatever weird kinky expedition Danny had on his mind. Usually, whenever Danny brought up wanting to try _something new_ it involved a new toy or unusual fetish he saw on the internet earlier that day. Today was different, however, as Danny didn’t plan to be on the receiving end tonight.

He tightened his grip in Michael’s hair, tilting the larger man’s head up so their eyes met.

“I want to be the one in charge tonight.” It came out less of an offer and more as a growling demand. Michael quirked an eyebrow, giving a look that Danny could only interpret as ‘are you serious?’ Danny tugged Michael’s face forward toward his crotch to show he wasn’t joking. The smaller of the two had always been more dominant in his kills, his mori might as well be fucking you with a knife. But between the two of them, that side usually laid dormant. 

Michael smirked, he was hesitant toward the outcome of a role reversal but willing to play along if it made the other happy. He knew Danny was older and had much more experience with sexual rendezvous, so he was curious as to what his overly confident partner had in mind.

Michael teasingly ran his hands over the crotch of his partner's jeans, never breaking eye contact. A thick bulge was already straining against the fabric, begging to be let out. Danny hissed at the contact. He wasn’t actually expecting Michael to agree to switch it up like this, but the ache between his legs didn’t let him dwell on it too much. 

Danny unzipped his jeans, freeing his cock and stroking it inches from Michael's face. 

Michael took a minute to decide how to go about starting. He'd never really given a blow job before and wanted to make sure he did it right. He opened his mouth and used the flat of his tongue to lick the bead of precum from the tip. The man above him shuttered at the sudden contact. Michael took this as a good sign and continued, slowly licking again before taking the head into his mouth.

Danny hummed at the sensation. It had been years since someone actually sucked him off. He wanted to shove his cock down the other’s throat until he couldn’t breathe and choke him until his eyes rolled back, but he knew his partner wasn’t as experienced as his past ones had been and he wanted to take it easy. 

Michael started bobbing his head, taking more and more in his mouth with each motion, Danny’s grip helping keep him in rhythm. 

“Fuck, Mikey.” Danny purred. “Just like that. You’re doing so good.”

Michael glared up, hoping the darkness of his eyes would distract from the blush on his cheeks. He didn’t want to admit he liked the words of affirmation and that the praise was causing his own cock to twitch. He tried to remember the things he liked during oral and did his best to replicate them. His large hands moved up Danny's thighs massaging the muscles as he went. He realized this helped him gain some sort of control by not allowing the other man to bruise his esophagus. This came in handy since soon Danny was using his hips to thrust himself into Michael's mouth, both hands firmly gripping the back of his head.

"Ah- God... Yes! F-fuck! Take my whole fucking cock!" Danny pushed himself until he was fully engulfed, causing the larger man to gag around him.

Michael pulled away with a cough and tried to catch his breath, a bridge of saliva still connecting his bottom lip to the tip of Danny's throbbing cock. 

"Sorry, babe... I got a little carried away..." Danny smiled sheepishly trying to avoid Michael's piercing glare. 

Michael went back to work, stroking Danny's cock into his hands now and pumping as he ran his tongue along the bottom from base to tip before taking it back into his mouth. His tongue and hands worked in unison, bobbing and stroking as the man above him slowly came undone. 

"Yes! Fuck! M-Michael... Ah- fuck don't stop! Don't stop! Ah.. ah shit, I'm gonna-"

Danny came with a loud, drawn-out, moan. Each twitch of his cock spurting warm pleasure directly down Michael's throat.

"Oh my god, Mikey... That was so good." Danny kept his hand in Michael's hair, petting it nonchalantly as he came down from his high.

Michael stood up and started to kiss the shorter man, thinking their little game was over before Danny took his hand and led him down the hall. 

"We aren't done yet." He said as they entered the bedroom. Michael's own erection was aching against the front of his jeans so he didn't mind a little more fun. 

"Lay down," Danny said pointing at the bed. "There's something else I want to try."

Michael obeyed. Having Danny tell him what to do was awkward, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't get a naughty feeling in his gut from being bossed around.

Danny climbed on top, straddling the taller man, Michael's erection rubbed deliciously against his inner thigh. He took Michael's hands and pinned them above his head before kissing him teasingly. He knew Michael could take control anytime he wanted, the man was a powerhouse in comparison. So the fact he was letting Danny take the reins made the smaller of the two feel a sense of power he only got now during trials. 

Danny deepened the kiss, using his free hand to slip under Michael's shirt and tease at his nipples. Michael's breath hitched as Danny pinched and twisted at the sensitive area. It took everything in Michael not to flip Danny over and fuck him into next week, but he agreed to be submissive and that's what he would do.

The two kissed with sloppy desire, their tongues swirling together, the taste of Danny's seed still lingering on Michael's tongue. Danny moved down, nipping and sucking the soft flesh on Michael's neck, leaving small bruises in his path. He let go of Michael's hands to help him get his shirt off, his own followed quickly after before returning down to continue his assault on Michael's skin. He licked and bit hungrily, even going up for another kiss before sinking his teeth into Michael's bottom lip. Michael fought the urge to take charge, giving in to the only other things that felt natural at the time. He moaned and hummed into his boyfriend's mouth, letting his nails drag bloody trails down the other's back. 

Danny worked at unbuttoning Michael's pants, letting his cock spring free. Within seconds both of their jeans laid in a pile on the floor. 

"I'm going to go slow and easy, okay?" Danny said while digging in the nightstand for some lube. It wasn’t his first time taking someone’s virginity. Michael didn't look at him but instead kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, probably looking for the answer to how he ended up here.

Danny knew doggy would probably be the easier route but because of their size difference and the fact Michael didn't know how to use his words, missionary would have to do. At least he would be able to gauge Michael's reaction that way. 

"Ready?"

No answer.

Danny sighed and slowly slid a finger into his partner. Michael's eyes, which were still glued to the ceiling, widened at the feeling. It was unusual and different, but not necessarily bad.

Another finger. Again, a strange sensation, but not bad. 

A low groan escaped Michael as Danny moved his fingers in and out at a slow pace, letting the other get used to being stretched.

"Is this alright?" He asked, not expecting an answer but was pleasantly surprised when Michael nodded. 

"Ready for the real thing?" 

Another nod.

Danny poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and stroked himself. 

"Don't be afraid to let me know if anything hurts, okay?" 

No response.

He lined himself up and slowly sunk himself in inch by inch, making sure to watch Michael's reaction as he went. Danny couldn't help but chuckle to himself at his partner's unsure expression followed by the sudden difficulty to continue forward.

"Don't worry, it'll get better. Just try to relax." Danny said. He remembered his first time receiving wasn't too pleasant either. He kept pushing until he reached the base, rolling his hips to help ease any stretching or discomfort before continuing. 

Michael exhaled a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding in, forcing himself to relax and focus on the better sensations. So far so good.

Danny started to move, slowly rocking his hips at a steady pace before beginning to thrust. He wasn't expecting the small whimper that came from his partner but it lit a fuse somewhere in the killer's brain. He promised himself he’d be gentle, but he also knew who he was working with and Michael liked it rough.

"You like taking my cock, babe?" Danny grunted, picking up his pace. Michael was beginning to squirm and Danny wanted nothing more than to watch this usually expressionless monster become putty in his hands. "You like being my little fuck toy, don’t you?" He ground his hips down with each thrust, making sure to hit every inch he could.

Michael covered his face with his arm, clapping his free hand over his mouth. He didn't want Danny to see how much he was blushing or how his eyes would roll back whenever he hit a sweet spot, and he definitely didn't want him to hear whatever obscene noises that were trying to escape from his throat.

Danny frowned and gave a quick sharp thrust, making the other whine from behind his own hand.

"Look at me, Mike! I want to see what a fucking mess you are while I fuck you."

Michael hesitantly uncovered his face. The red from his cheeks was starting to spread down to his panting chest. He wasn't used to being this vulnerable with another person and he felt uncomfortable letting himself come undone so easily. 

Danny kept his pace steady, letting the sound of heavy breathing and slapping skin fill the room. One thrust hit Michael's prostate causing him to moan and dig his fingernails into the sheets. Danny smirked at the other's reaction and angled his hips so that each thrust would hit the same spot. Michael couldn't help but groan between each labored breath. 

Danny took Michael's cock in his hand and began to pump it rapidly in time with his thrusts. Michael no longer had a choice about coming undone. The combined stimulation was quickly bringing him to the edge and the heat building up inside was different from any other orgasm he'd had before.

Any dirty talk Danny was spouting became drowned out by the heartbeat in Michael's ears as his climax grew dangerously close. His knuckles were white as they clenched onto the sheets. He wanted to cover his mouth again but knew it was no use. As Danny hit that sweet spot one last time Michael was over the edge. White ropes of cum splattered onto his chest and stomach as he screamed out his orgasm.

Danny followed soon after, his muscles trembling as he came, coating his lover's insides in warm pleasure.

Danny pulled out and moved to lay his head on Michael's chest, now damp with sweat, his heart still beating a mile a minute.

"How was that?" Danny asked, trailing his fingers down his partner's stomach.

Michael pulled Danny closer letting his flushed cheek nuzzle into the other's hair before nodding. Danny smiled, thoroughly pleased with himself.

“Heh, told you I still got it.”

Michael tried to hide his smirk before rolling his eyes and flicking out his fingers to sign for a shower.


End file.
